


走心，走肾

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *金主利x明星伦





	1. Chapter 1

一般到了利威尔·阿克曼这个年纪，想要满足身体比起心理需求来说容易多了。  
像他这样事业有成的中年男性，大部分人通常不用“金主”形容，往委婉了说叫做为娱乐明星提供资金产业链条。但也正如大部分人所猜想的那样，利威尔身边不缺人，年仅34岁的阿克曼先生是人们口中所说的，“后台过硬”的那一类。  
但也很少有人会像利威尔那样长时间的和某个小明星维持稳定的交易关系，睡一次算是尝鲜，睡两次是食髓知味，此前两种充其量不过走肾。而反复睡，天天睡不腻歪，一日不见如隔三秋的干柴烈火，此类的走心关系——基本上就是不可能发生的。那几率得比火星撞地球还要小。  
可偏偏这桩事情就发生在利威尔这个不折不扣的金主身上，只有极少数和利威尔亲近的人才知道被他捧着的那位三线小明星到底为何方神圣。要流量没流量，要卖点没卖点，至于是如何将自己这位金主栓得死死地。这估计得是一个谜。

艾伦·耶格尔其为何人。  
模特出身，皮相不错气质出众。相比起早年时初涉娱乐圈时留的清新少年短发，当下蓄起了齐肩的长发，连带着气质都清冷了不少。近年来在银幕上的表现又是可圈可点，新晋当红流量小生。  
照理来说，像艾伦·耶格尔这样的人气明星应当走到哪儿都不缺人捧着才对。可偏偏大多数同行人士倒是没怎么听说过青年有答应过谁，倒是以前传闻有艾伦跟过某位财大气粗的金主并维持过很长一段时间的关系，因此才能爬到今天的位置。  
不过这些说来说去也到底也只是传闻，到底真实情况如何估计那位耶格尔是不会透露一个字的。

现在不愿透露的耶格尔在床上毫无知觉的睡着，他上个月刚从连续跑片场的紧锣密鼓中解脱出来。虽说下个礼拜仍要接广告杂志拍摄的活动，但好歹空出了一个礼拜可以休息。 房屋内窗帘未拉，已经是日上三竿了，日头即便是从窗缝里透出来似乎并不影响艾伦的睡眠。青年侧身抱了个软枕，睡衣极不安分地掀上去露出肚皮，发丝儿凌乱地铺在枕巾上。  
毫无形象可言，至少耶格尔家那位不愿透露姓名的金主走进房间时看到的就是这么副样子。  
利威尔鼻梁上架了副平光镜，手上端着咖啡推门而入，很是有传闻中商业精英的做派。裸足踩在厚实的地毯上悄无声息，只是男人将手指放在艾伦微凉的脖颈皮肤上时，青年皱了皱眉。  
“起床了，”利威尔手上的动作倒是不如嘴上话说的那样平淡，灼热的掌心顺着青年敞开的睡衣下摆里伸进去揉捏胸前的两粒乳/珠，他昨天才把这小孩儿按在床头弄得叫苦连天，弄得两人身上哪一处都是敏感点，一碰就着。艾伦对这样的碰触极敏感，扭了头转过去缩在被褥内，还未完全清醒就用手拍去利威尔作乱的手腕，渴睡的尾音里带了些喑哑难耐：“困……”  
困也由不得你。始作俑者此刻心里毫无愧疚，凑过脑袋去在青年温暖的胸膛上吻了吻，动作轻柔：“起床，日上三竿，或者撤资。你自己选。”  
“……我起。”

艾伦在利威尔离开后艰难地坐在柔软床垫上。  
他现在看起来就像个纯良无害的中学生，长发蓬乱着炸开，敞开的睡衣半挂在赤裸的上身上，敏感的乳首蹭得衣料叫人难受。 艾伦打着哈欠庆幸自己没刷牙才躲过了利威尔的亲吻，青年再三确认利威尔确实离开房间之后张口骂了句什么。  
当然，只是无声地比个口型。毕竟他可不想真的被撤资。  
耶格尔抓了把自己乱糟糟的头发歪七扭八地走到洗浴室，昏昏欲睡地从牙膏里挤出一点点膏体来放在牙刷的软毛上。艾伦睡眼惺忪地在自己的口腔里闻到薄荷味道的时候低头看了看自己赤裸的足腕，青年昨天被对折了的双腿架在利威尔肩膀上，它们其中的一只被咬了一口——现在淡粉色的牙印还落在皮肤上。  
艾伦垂下眼睛将嘴里的漱口水吐掉。  
两只矮胖的牙杯在台子上左右对称地蹲着，蓝的是利威尔绿的是他，男人执意在洗浴室里再添上一个艾伦的位置。那还让青年感到诧异，毕竟从来都没有人会把情人的东西留在自己家里。利威尔没给他拒绝的机会，某天艾伦回到自己的家中发现早已空了大半的衣柜就知道是怎么回事了。

他最初和利威尔有交集还是在三年前。  
三年实在难以衡量，它长得让艾伦觉得自己从初涉演艺圈那会儿开始到现在一直留在男人的身边，短得又让青年觉得自己似乎从未弄懂利威尔这般宣告猎物的行径究竟是为何。  
在艾伦的心中他们关系向来只能止步于此，他是被自由之翼企业高层人士包养的艺人，利威尔则是为他稳定提供资助的金主。无关于情感，只不过是彼此之间的各取所需罢了。  
利威尔是艾伦摸索着向上爬的梯子，这一点从最初时艾伦走进利威尔房间的那一刻便已明了，耶格尔新浴后的身体躺在干燥温暖的床单上，唇红齿白眼神清亮的像是微风过湖的春水。  
这么美好的东西，那个时候利威尔心里有些粗暴地想着，不拿走真是可惜了。  
而等到他将手掌撑在耶格尔的脑袋旁边，支起来的汗湿上半身将艾伦的视野覆盖，青年打开唇瓣发出无声的尖叫声，两人在嘴唇相贴的那一刻彼此都明白当下和以后将发生什么。说来奇怪，利威尔想着，他本以为青年会是喘息微微的那种类型，他在被利威尔碰触到肩胛时的反应甚至是青涩而紧绷的。可事实反过来，艾伦贴着他的耳膜毫无顾忌地大叫，弓起来是潮起是嗯，塌下去是潮落是啊，高潮时就像猛烈去撞击礁石的海浪那样粉身碎骨。  
在第二天早晨艾伦在床头发现了利威尔留下的名片，同时被弗洛克告知自己刚刚接到了一个广告拍摄的活。青年挂掉电话，捏着那张纸片看了一会儿最后将它放进自己的钱夹中。  
与其说是“金主”，利威尔在他生活之中出现的形象用“投资人”来形容更妥帖，男人从来没有要求艾伦陪同他去参加什么应酬也从未带别人去过，只是偶尔会过问一下青年近来工作的进展如何。  
倘若不是睡过，就连艾伦自己本人都快要相信他们只是投资和被投资的关系了。

所以他们到底是什么关系？  
包养，交易，各取所需之类的走肾关系。  
艾伦乱糟糟地想着。  
无论那是什么，反正不会是走心。


	2. Chapter 2

梯子先生利威尔现在正坐在客厅里等他。  
阿克曼先生日理万机，哪怕是坐在沙发上手里也捧着电脑处理文件。艾伦只凑过去瞥了一眼就马上移开了目光，图标箭头尖头张牙舞爪着要跃出来戳在自己脸上，青年湿润着发梢坐在利威尔旁边拿起手机翻看，他在刷完牙之后还有时间洗了个头。  
利威尔就好像在别的什么地方长了眼睛，连头都没抬：“把头发吹干再出来。”  
艾伦嘟嘟囔囔地应了句什么，伸腿把拖鞋踹掉整个人往沙发里再缩了缩。大逆不道的事情他做得多了，就冲着利威尔现在这个忙得脚不沾地的架势，他有十足的胆量敢在太岁头上动土。  
谁知道男人这回倒是能从百忙中抽出空来，利威尔最后看了一眼佩特拉发过来的数据图，心平气和地合上平板电脑捉着艾伦去了吹了头发。  
后来艾伦眯着眼睛任由热腾腾的暖风铺在脸上，利威尔站在他身后捞起他湿漉漉的发丝用吹风机烘干。男人眼瞅着这小子被摩挲舒坦，心想也不知道到底是谁在伺候谁。想着想着就有了坏心思，手掌就顺着脖颈的曲线流连到脸上软乎乎的脸颊肉，狠狠掐了一把。  
艾伦·耶格尔不说话的时候瞧着是美，只不过美归美，冷也够冷的，谁知道这样一张冷脸揉搓起来也软得很。其实哪止是脸颊肉，利威尔危险地想着，其他地方也未必不软。  
青年正被摩挲得舒坦，突然被来了这么一下惊得差点从椅子上翻下去，随即抬头盯着他们家金主看了两眼，错愕的表情还停留在脸上，双颊皮肉被利威尔仍旧未放开的手捏得鼓鼓囊囊。  
男人平静地又盯着看了一会儿，低下头吻了上去。

“哼……嗯……”  
艾伦皱着眉承受着这上下颠倒的亲吻，利威尔的唇舌不像昨天那样又粗劣又急躁，来势汹汹地像是要将他连皮带骨的吞吃入腹。舌尖舔吻过柔软嘴唇时更像是一种慢条斯理地品尝，但又极富有侵略性，艾伦试图偏过脑袋躲避利威尔如影随形的亲吻，被润湿的淡色唇瓣泛着水光。  
“我，我还没吃早饭啊……利威尔先生！”  
利威尔俯下身重新钳住艾伦躲闪的脸孔，在重新将嘴唇贴在青年微凉脖颈上，艾伦被那灼热的双唇烫得向外躲了躲，男人低哑的声音微不可闻。  
“那我就动作快一点。”

以前只听过吃饭吃到床上去的，估计像利威尔他们这类吹头发吹到床上去的不常见，艾伦直到头晕脑胀之际也没弄明白这一次让利威尔着火的点在哪儿。男人随即敏锐地意识到青年的心不在焉，握着对方腰的手向下沉了沉：“……你不想？”  
青年勾着男人脖子贴近时利威尔不受控制地又滑进去了些，肿胀的头部磨蹭柔软内壁，下身灼热得像是要融化了。艾伦后头里含着的东西似乎还要有膨胀的趋势，抬起来的脚跟不轻不重地压迫着利威尔的后腰。青年眼中含泪地看着利威尔，藏匿在皮下的喉结上下隐忍地滚动：“没有。”  
利威尔低下头重新咬住青年嘴唇，艾伦蓬松柔软的细发在运动过后重新粘在鬓角，沁出的汗珠都是暧昧。又一记深顶后青年被支着腰身重新翻回去，利威尔喘着气重重将他钉在床褥上，尖利犬牙在光滑的后颈皮肤上留下咬痕，贯穿他的时候男人含糊不清地问艾伦饿不饿。  
都说食色性也，早在这之前说的什么“动作快一点”都是骗人的，艾伦浮浮沉沉地盘算着，那么这样看来他也确实不算太饿。

利威尔躺平后过了一会儿重新将艾伦捞进自己怀里。青年从一大早被迫起床开始到现在还做了些运动保证精神头足足的，被折腾了三年体力见长不少，就是吐息里还带着些欲望的粘稠鼻音。  
男人算准了时间，睡过那么多次早就抓准了艾伦什么时候被灌得五迷三道说什么是什么。等得差不多了这才和盘托出，说晚上有个应酬。  
艾伦疑惑，缩在被子和利威尔怀抱的夹缝里哈了口气——他还是有点累。利威尔过去没少应酬，按照惯例他该卷铺盖回家休整休整，待到下次男人电话打过来的时候随叫随到。  
利威尔捞起艾伦细软的长发亲了亲。  
“我这次是想带你去。”

男人从未带他去参加过什么应酬，一来是厌恶商业上流圈环绕的纸醉金迷，大部分的饭局通常只是出门去露个面就早早退场；二来是为了最开初两人做下的约定，利威尔对外从不公布自己同明星艾伦·耶格尔的关系。两人向来对外从来都是守口如瓶。  
直至今日。  
艾伦猜不透利威尔到底是何种心思，其实他不需要猜，没必要猜。他如今能座上这个位置和利威尔最早开始的帮助脱不开关系，青年在利威尔面前向来顺从，有一不二。话虽如此实际上男人同样很少强迫他做自己不愿做的事情，所以这段关系一直以来风平浪静。  
今时今日他早已并非那个被利威尔一手捧至台前的艾伦·耶格尔，就连弗洛克都说如今的他并不需要有人再为他做些什么，可说来奇怪，每每男人电话拨进来的时候艾伦仍旧会准时赴约。  
他最初的梦想，最初的愿望和所求之物到如今都已经拥有。卡尔拉不愁吃穿，偶尔还能在巨大的广告牌上看到自己儿子光鲜亮丽的代言广告，耶格尔的追随者们对他趋之若鹜，人们赞美他的眼睛如星辰大海，说他是远比绮丽幻梦还要美好的事物本身。  
但耶格尔只记得最初，他根据那张被刻意留下的便条找到宾馆的房间之前，利威尔在在熙攘人群中相中他的惊鸿一瞥，在餐桌上奶油蘑菇浓汤撤下后换上的红玫瑰。

而这一次利威尔的应酬邀约。  
艾伦总有种预感……或许——  
或许意味着他们关系中的风平浪静要被打破了。


	3. Chapter 3

黑西装又灰色条纹衬衫打底，最简单的西服款式，全身上下只有黑灰两色穿在艾伦·耶格尔身上像云像雾，丝毫和尘埃与霾搭不上边。下车不久后他才看到一个挑染了金色头发的青年从他们身边走过，细瘦的少年身型腰细腿长，衣服裁剪设计故意在后背裸出了一大片肌肤，艾伦下意识拨了拨自己细碎的发尾——天知道他只是抓了两把随随便便喷上发胶以示诚意就出门了，等到利威尔领着他踏进酒店门口的时候艾伦发现自己居然穿得还不如一个服务生庄重。  
不过既然利威尔这个金主本人都不甚在意，艾伦同样将双手插进裤兜里若无其事的跟在男人后面，尝试去不顾旁人黏在他身上的好奇眼光，皮鞋后跟的起落响在男人的脚步后头。  
就算是穿了最普通的衣服青年依旧惹人注目，利威尔感受到那些人的目光仿佛有如实质地戳在艾伦细窄的腰臀上、从西裤里漏出来一节的脚踝骨上、还有青年裸出来的一节后脖颈上，露骨并放肆地在艾伦·耶格尔为数不多裸露出来的皮肤上寻找青年被疼爱的痕迹。  
随后他们在收回视线前将它们在青年和利威尔之间转了几轮，暧昧之意写在黑白分明的色欲瞳仁里，一年前艾伦·耶格尔宛如一匹黑马在娱乐圈中强势撕出一条口子来，而青年到底何以爬到现今这个位置似乎在旁人眼中都有了答案。  
可真真假假，浮于表象的名与利钱与财流动得飞快，新人们一茬茬如流水般涌入，拼了命要让自己被人们记住，老人们则自顾不暇企图留住岌岌可危的热度，有谁会真的在意真相？  
在大多数人的眼里看来什么都不如趁着年轻皮相好找个后台足够硬的靠山来得靠谱，演员流量诸如之类谁不是在吃青春饭，用几年青春换来名与利也算值。可他艾伦·耶格尔偏不，鲜少有人知道青年在初涉演艺圈时也做过很多的苦活累活，夜半戳在片场在寒风中守着一个不过出现几十秒的龙套，用那么些微薄薪资给卡尔拉赚医药费，咬了牙也要硬着骨头向上爬。  
从这个角度上来说他得感谢利威尔提供给自己足够大得平台，但无论是他还是男人都明白倘若自身的实力够不着及格线，背后有再多的资金链和人情关系想要发展长久也是白瞎。

可现在艾伦冷眼看着交际场上一圈被人半圈在怀里的那些男男女女，他们大多数容貌艳丽，腰肢一个要比一个纤细，旗袍裙角开衩到大腿根犹嫌不足，面容妍丽精致却隔着高脚杯都被模糊得朦胧。倘若在在此以前他还会猜测或许利威尔还会对自己抱有什么样不同的情感，那么青年相信自己在经过今夜之后绝不会再有任何的非分之想。  
有几个常年混杂在此类鱼龙场的金主眼尖瞥到利威尔带着某位当红的明星小生连忙环抱着自己的那个笑容鲜艳欲滴的伴儿过去敬酒，口中赞叹着什么不愧是大名鼎鼎的阿克曼先生连这一次带着的男伴都与众不同云云之类的。  
利威尔平淡的面容看不出来喜乐，单手插在西裤的兜里淡淡的点了一下头就打算继续和艾伦一起往里走，他今天带青年来这里可不是为了这个无聊的应酬。可某些人偏偏不那么识相，手上拿着高脚杯非要往他身上蹭，杯身中的酒液摇摇晃晃下一秒就要从边沿落下来。  
利威尔皱紧了眉头，川字的眉头上笼了一层阴云，就在他最终耐心耗尽推开对方的时候从有一只手从利威尔身旁侧了过来接过了酒杯连同杯中摇摇欲坠的深色液体。  
艾伦脸上挂着恰到好处的笑容：“阿克曼先生今天身体不适，我就代喝了。”在对面男人还未反应过来时已将空了的酒杯放到了应侍生手中。这让利威尔略微吃了一惊，艾伦好像比自己想象中的还能适应这个圈子，也不知道一直以来是他将青年保护得太好还是他成长得过于迅速。  
而对面男人在呆滞了一瞬后立马接机和青年搭上了话，明明怀中还搂着另外一个容貌艳丽的小明星眼神却在艾伦修长的身型上乱瞟。利威尔本能地感到厌烦，单手扣住艾伦的手肘就将他和那个男人拉开距离。

“你应该知道我有拒绝别人敬酒的资本。”  
走进人稍微少一点的门廊之后利威尔沉声说道。  
艾伦倒没想到男人会突然来这么一句，淡然疏离的面色之中带了些理所当然。  
“不然你带我来做什么？”  
“啧，”利威尔将后半句话吞进了喉咙里，他怎么也没有想到艾伦竟没有听出任何关切的意思来，真是……不开窍。他这次带青年来应酬确实是别有用心，早在半个月前男人从韩吉口中得知这一次顶着为什么电影开机庆祝名头的聚会确有媒体流入他就留了个心眼。  
或许在第二天的头条上就能看到明星艾伦·耶格尔与自己举止亲密的照片，只不过鉴于利威尔的身家背景，可能将舆论牵扯到恋情而非包养关系上还需要花一点时间，不过利威尔不是很介意，毕竟艾伦·耶格尔精湛的实力和作品摆在那儿。  
谁想到38岁中年男人的弯弯绕绕怀春心思到艾伦那个不知情又血气方刚的性格那里就变了味道，以至于艾伦在感到头晕暂时搁下利威尔走进厕所时脑子里转悠的还是自己肚子里千回百转的诸多猜测，就连冰凉的自来水铺在青年脸上的时候依旧没有任何好转。

艾伦撑着湿润的洗漱台重新将脑后的发辫散开再扎上。  
等到青年一双略显朦胧的灰瞳从镜中抬起的那一刻他才后知后觉的意识到还有别人也在厕所内，正抱着臂膀腆着比身体每一个部位都要突出的肚子站在门口。青年的被润湿的脸颊兼着酒意，下颚处还带着些慢慢下滑的水珠滚落进领口之中，落在旁人眼中更显情色。  
艾伦认出来那是不久前刚和利威尔打过照面的那个男人，青年转过身去和他点头打了个招呼打算抬脚就离开，谁知却在和男人擦身而过的时候被抓住了手腕。“艾伦……耶格尔是吧，”男人色迷迷的眯缝小眼睛肆无忌惮的在青年身上上下打量，油腻的手指也不安分地贴着他的腕骨摩挲，“你最近很有名气？”  
青年开始怀疑是这个男人递给利威尔的酒有问题，下意识皱着眉就要甩开对方企图作乱的手。  
“跟着那个矮子有什么好的，”却不想男人粗浊的吐息却突然凑近，另一只手也牢牢钳制住艾伦下巴整个人贴上来，在他们这个圈子里本来身边的小明星就是一天换一个，再说了他才出名多久想必脚跟子也没站稳不敢胡作非为，“不如就跟着我得了我给你双倍的价……”

就在男人吐字还未完的时候艾伦就抬腿一脚踹在了他的腿间，在对方矮下身去的嚎叫的时候用手肘用力击在男人的肩头上，碰到骨头时用力过猛以至于连艾伦都觉得自己的手臂发麻。  
他也没有想到自己会下这么重的手，可看到男人痛得瘫软到地上去的时候心里闪过的是一丝快意，艾伦随意甩了甩自己那只发麻的手臂抬腿从对方身上跨过就走出了卫生间。一时间就像是从今天中午利威尔说要来参加晚宴时在青年心中酝酿的怒气终于有了可以排解的出口：为从踏入大厅门口就无时无刻不被冒犯的视线，为油腻的企业家企图对自己实施侵犯，也为利威尔仅仅只将自己当成陪酒和挡箭牌。或许这种燃烧灼痛的情感在更早一点的时间内就已在青年的身体里埋下种子，为在最开始他和利威尔明明拥有许多却从未踏出过一步的关系。  
狗屁走心，艾伦咬着后槽牙，从最开始就是走肾。  
皮鞋落在地板上发出渐行渐远的声响，艾伦甚至从未思虑过他适才的所作所为会给自己带来什么——在卫生间里对企图猥/亵自己的著名企业家施以痛打，以及，丢下目前为止他对此毫不知情的、唯一的金主离开酒店。他表面上看起来就和来时一样举止稳妥大方，跨出的脚步丝毫不乱，沿街认出他的行人举起手机对着低着脑袋疾步行走的青年就是一通咔咔乱拍。  
可至始至终没人瞧见艾伦·耶格尔在走出大厅时两点灰瞳里酝酿着的怒火。


	4. Chapter 4

这种燃烧着神经末梢的情感一直持续到利威尔给他打的第五个电话，差不多等打到第六个的时候艾伦已经快要到自己家里了——他在门口的花盆下藏了家里的钥匙。第四个和第五个之间相隔了很长一段时间，青年估摸着他们差不多该发现厕所里什么情况了。  
他花了一点时间才摆脱街头渐渐聚拢过来的粉丝，尽量言辞得体的谢绝了拍照留念和签名，疲惫写脸色上。弗洛克的车在艾伦最终被人潮淹没前赶到，而在后面回程的二十分钟内，青年一直蜷缩在车厢的后座上翻看手机。他的助理兼保镖此刻心不在焉地握着方向盘汇入主道车流中，看着艾伦握着手机等待屏幕亮起，而等到它真正被来电点亮的时候又玩闹似的将其掐灭。  
电子屏幕明明暗暗地打在青年高挺深邃的面部轮廓上看不出情绪。  
“艾伦？你还好吗。”  
艾伦回答时并没有看他，脸庞贴在车玻璃上长发凌乱。  
“好得很——为什么不好？”

所幸弗洛克够了解他，没有继续追问直接将艾伦送回了家。  
青年故意将钥匙串敲得叮当响，也就是在这个时候终于头一次，在事出后接了利威尔的电话。  
男人沉默地听着听筒那一头乒乒乓乓的敲打声，想象大概艾伦将同样的力度和怒火发泄在了某个摊在厕所的猪猡身上：“……你在哪？”  
回答他的又是一阵忙音。

艾伦趁利威尔还未找过来前冲了个澡，在准备冲第二遍的时候果然听到了门锁被拧开的声音——他懒得去深究利威尔哪来的钥匙。青年将自己全身上下浸润在水流之中，将长发拢至脑后深呼吸了几口浴室内湿热的空气，温热水流第一次没有如往常那样抚平他心里的褶皱。  
热、燥热。青年深深地拧起了眉毛，他后悔没有把那个男人的一条胳膊卸下来。  
利威尔坐在他家的沙发上，从这角度他能看到浴室虚掩的门，似乎只要他想就可以推门进去。可男人只是盯着那扇门看了一会儿，松开了领带将衬衫领口扯开了一些。他刚刚给那个应该已经被送到医院去的男人卸了胳膊并报了警，提着领子给让男人记住打他的到底是谁，看到男人贱肉横生的肥胖脸孔上布满了惊恐后才将勉强手指松开任他摔回到地板上。  
此后的十多分钟里利威尔开着车却活像是开着火箭般横冲直撞，却在推开门后听到了浴室里平静的水流声。与此恰好相反，利威尔心里并没有轻松多少，他太了解这个小鬼了，心里越是装着各类情绪表面上却越是山水不显露。  
所谓当局者迷，两人越是对彼此抱有深层的情绪就对彼此越加在乎，落在旁人眼中最明白不过的，到了他们这儿就变得难以揣测，很多时候其实只需要最简单直白的言语就能剖白心意。  
可就不，非要将心思烂在肚子里。

青年最终从浴室里出来时发梢上还沾着水珠，利威尔直视他情绪汹涌的灰眸，他潮红的精致面容，他粗重的吐息，问题比他想象中得要严重。  
“艾伦·耶格尔，”长久以来利威尔头一次这样连名带姓地呼唤他，“我们谈谈。”  
身侧的双拳松开又被大力握紧，艾伦未着寸缕，新浴的胴体上还残留着男人在昨夜留下的点点痕迹，他咽下一口浑浊的喘气：“有什么好谈的。”  
利威尔想要伸出手去替他梳理一下凌乱的发丝却被艾伦不着痕迹地避开了，男人看着他浑身是刺的抗拒姿态叹了一口气：“……对不起。”  
艾伦的鼻腔马上就酸得不像话，眼眶里的泪水下一秒就要夺眶而出，青年哽住喉头试图止住眼泪，却在利威尔用双手捧上他脸颊之时崩溃。男人用大拇指接住他滴落下来的大颗眼泪再轻柔抹掉，温热掌心轻拍着艾伦赤裸的后背就像是哄小孩。  
就在利威尔试图用手臂圈住他的时候艾伦用力将他推开了，膝盖隔着衬衫顶着男人腹部肌肉向后压去，直到两人齐齐摔倒在沙发上，四肢汇流到一起。艾伦除了哭泣的颤音外喘息声里还有一丝粗重与浑浊，利威尔不知道就在几秒前他正以一种诡异的方式加剧了青年的欲火。  
男人面色诧异地被青年压在下面，眼瞧着青年动作粗鲁地解开自己的裤头俯下身，皮带扣被随意甩在地板上发出咣当一声巨响。艾伦鲜少过于有外露的情绪，通常是利威尔给他什么就是什么，对男人提出的各类要求也从来没有拒绝的时候——艾伦从未主动要求过性爱，而现在青年正急切地企图通过性来寻找宣泄口。  
“艾伦？”利威尔支起上半身问着，尾音里带着浓重的喘气声。艾伦抬起头给了他一个吻，睁大了灰瞳密切关注利威尔的一切反应，紧贴的唇舌堵住了所有的话语。然后青年扶着利威尔掰开自己臀瓣缓慢地坐了下去，未经彻底扩张的穴口干涩较紧，两人都因为疼痛而发出了闷哼声。  
利威尔额前都是密布的汗水，语句从齿缝里挤出来：“……润滑剂。”  
艾伦后知后觉地从他身上翻下来，脚步酸软凌乱去书柜里胡乱翻出来一瓶，利威尔就像被磁铁吸引了那样跟过去贴在他背后，青年被压着瘫软在书桌上，穴口被手指沾着液体进出，同样跟着软下来的声音从嘴边漏出来。  
“不要在这里。”

于是他们就像最开始那样纠缠在沙发上，依旧是由艾伦主导的姿势。青年将手掌撑在利威尔胸口上做支力点，毫不顾忌地发出重重呻吟。  
做得一塌糊涂，利威尔在他下面发出了闷哼声，连前列腺都找不到。男人伸手搂住艾伦的腰向上用力顶弄，从未达到过的深度让青年颤抖着搂紧了利威尔的脖子，蹭在对方腹肌上的阴茎颤抖着射出了精液。  
利威尔搂紧他加快了动作，汗湿的额发在艾伦裸露的锁骨上方摇摇晃晃，随着动作一再酥酥麻麻地蹭过皮肤，艾伦被操得头昏脑胀，幽深肠壁内火热头部又快又狠地摩擦，哪怕在高潮射精后都让他爽得浑身颤抖。  
可艾伦第一次没有说不要，第一次没有祈求让利威尔停下，艾伦·耶格尔细窄的腰身和甬道内心甘情愿于容纳着利威尔身体的一部分。  
“嗯……艾伦……！”  
利威尔最后一次按着青年的臀部操进去，心无旁骛地压榨着彼此的身体获得快感。操进去，将多年来的情感伴随着灭顶的快意一起操进去。  
达到顶点时肠壁的收缩让男人同样爽得浑身颤抖，无意识在喊他的名字。而艾伦在这一声里感触良多，低声地回应并亲吻利威尔汗湿的额头。

“我曾经想，你到底给予了什么又拿走了什么。”后来艾伦平躺在利威尔身边说着，两人都仰望着天花板仿佛那盏顶灯是什么有趣的东西。  
利威尔将手臂枕在自己脖子底下，从鼻子里出发一声单音节。  
“嗯？”  
“可我弄错了，你从来都没有拿走什么。”  
他们到现在还未谈过情与爱，在以后也不会，从很多很多年以后往回看两人都意识到这是一个正确的决定。可十指相扣，吐息交叠，额头相抵，没有一个动作，没有一个瞬间不在用行动诉说情与爱，长久的平静之后利威尔转过头去平视他，艾伦闭上眼给他一个吻。  
就算刚在娱乐圈站稳脚跟的艾伦·耶格尔日后依旧有很多曲折路要走，就算早已步入中年很多年的利威尔·阿克曼依旧会被流言蜚语所影响，但这并不妨碍他们能携手走更长的时间。因为他们得到的远比失去的要多得多，就算世人们依旧热衷于追逐名利，可总有人要在虚假又瞬息万变的利益关系之中寻找赤诚的情感。而那远比世间任何一种“投资关系”来得宝贵。

至于到底是走心还是走肾——  
你说呢？


End file.
